


Water Drops

by monmonggie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sweet, kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmonggie/pseuds/monmonggie
Summary: They were having each other as a whole, and nothing in his life seemed better at this moment.And maybe water drops were meant to keep coming after all.





	Water Drops

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short, it just came up in my head and I had to write it down.
> 
> Sorry about any grammar mistakes!  
> I tried wtiting a bit differently, I'd be happy to hear opinions about it and opinions in general :)
> 
> I hope you will enjoy your reading!

A water drop stain showed up on Kihyun’s jeans.

It was a tear.  
And they kept falling from his eyes, one by one.  
He was lonely.  
He was hurt.  
His heart was hurt.

Was it because of his girlfriend who had broken up with him again?  
He kept telling himself it was okay, because after all he didn't really love her.

So why did his heart feel so empty?

 

A water drop landed on the floor.

It was raining.  
He hated the rain.

As he entered the nearby coffee shop, a smile was shot in his direction, like a ray of sunlight.  
'Minhyuk'.  
The name tag of the sunflower boy said.

It filled his lower body with an unfamiliar warmth.  
A warmth which he didn't feel with any girlfriend he had in the past.

As he approached the smiling man, suddenly the rain outside didn't seem that bad anymore.

And maybe it's a bit cliched, but even though he didn't know what love is, it felt like love in first sight.

 

A water drop wet his cheek.

It wasn't the sad type of tears.  
He was laughing as he was endlessly tickled, begging for the taller one to stop.

He did stop.  
Minhyuk kissed him softly on his nose, making a shy smile pop on the shorter one’s face.

And as he was gently wiping his tears, they kissed.

It was the first time in a long time Kihyun felt so happy.

 

A waterdrop laid on his exposed body.

It was the sweat of the boy who was in top of him, mixing with his own.

He felt his.  
He felt warm.  
Physically and Mentally.  
From the outside and from the inside.

They were having each other as a whole, and nothing in his life seemed better at this moment.

 

A water drop fell on Minhyuk’s shirt.

Tears were formed in Kihyun’s eyes again, spilling all over and meeting the boy who was kneeling down in front of him.

But unlike the miserable him a few years earlier, who sat empty hearted in his room, drowning the sorrow in his tears, he was perfectly happy.

Minhyuk fitted the ring perfectly on his finger and sent him a warm loving smile, standing to caress him tightly in his arms.

 

And the water drops were mixed once again, together with their synchronized lips, in a sweet taste of happiness.


End file.
